DeiSaso: Temptations
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: None of this would've ever happened if I hadn't given into the temptation of a beautiful man with cash in one hand and a pipe in the other. DeiSaso. AU. Slight OOC. WARNING: Drug use and other criminal activity. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read. Told in Sasori's POV.


**Hello lovelies! I've finally gotten my internet turned back on! *Celebration music* X3 So since the internet's been off for the past week, I've finally gotten time in to write stuff! I've got quite a few things written for you guys that will be posted/updated in the next day or so. But, since there's going to be so much going on, I need you guys to tell me which stories you want to see updated first. I think there's a total of six new multi-chapter stories that are going to be up, including this one. So yeah...I got a little carried away...oopsies. I had so many ideas and I wanted to write them all down and yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. All rights belong to the insanely talented Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

It was just another day for me. Same old school. Same old flaming mop of hair. Same old bullies. Same old grades. Same old empty house. Same old _life_. Sometimes I just wish I could stop being so awkward and actually _do_ something with my pathetic life.

Sometimes I just feel like I have no purpose. What was I put on this earth for anyways? Everyone's put here with a purpose in life, right? So what's mine? To be a model student for everyone to make fun of. Then what? Get a good job, live alone without any hope for a family of my own because I'm too scared to talk to anyone, let alone get a date. Then wait until I slowly die of old age. What kind of existence is that anyways?

I just feel like I could offer the world so much more, but...

I sighed, glancing around my empty apartment with the same dull eyes I've always had. I don't know why I always keep the place so spotless; it isn't like I'll ever have company over, save for the occasional pizza delivery man but even then he never comes inside.

Maybe it's because I can't stand when things are out of order. Most people find my OCD for cleanliness to be a pain in their backsides. It can be a tad inconvenient at times but for the most part, I don't mind it. It is _me_ after all.

Though at times I do think I have a few too many quirky flaws. Far too many for any likeable man to have anyways. But what can I do? Pretend to be someone I'm not just so I can make a few friends whom I'll never associate with after college? Hell, I don't even see anyone I attended high school with anymore, so why bother with any friends? I've never had any, nor do I care to have any.

I've always been on my own and that's just the way I like it. Sure it's hard at times, but even if I had friends, life would still be hard at times. I don't see any need to have people in my life who care no more about me as I do for them.

I'm quite content just the way I am. But, sometimes I do wish I knew what my purpose was. I would like to have a date someday with a nice woman or decent man; I'm not picky. To have some sort of companion I can spend my free time with would be a nice change. But I don't ever see something like that happening and I'm not entirely upset about that. I've grown rather fond of being on my own.

Besides, if I had someone else by my side, I would ultimately end up burdening them with all of my flaws. I wouldn't feel right doing that to someone I cared for, even if it were temporary.

Despite all of my flaws, I do have some good qualities, as does everyone else. I'm always top of my classes, which I'm quite proud of but others seem to think it's either "nerdy" or "lame". This would be _one_ of the many reasons I rarely associate with people.

Another reason would be that they think it's okay to make fun of the one thing I love; my art. I take great pride in my art and tend to spend countless hours crafting only the finest of puppets. Tch. My beautifully crafted puppetry are not "trinkets" or "dolls"; they are an expression of my passion and abilities in the finer arts. Can't they see that?

Whatever, I don't need those fools in my life anyways. I'll just do what I've always done and ignore them. Yes; ignore them and act as if their tiny insignificant lives mean nothing to me. Because they don't. I'm fine. _Always fine._

I blink, frowning as I reach up to brush off my damp cheek. What's this? It's warm and wet...tears? When did I start crying? I quickly wipe my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt, erasing the evidence of my damned emotional break. Stop crying, you idiot! Tears have never solved anything and they aren't going to help you now.

It's just...it's so _lonely_ sometimes. As much as I'd like to say I'm okay and put on my emotional mask, sometimes reality sinks in and slaps me clear across the face.

I'm all alone. I have no friends. I have no family. I have no lover. I have _nobody_. What's wrong with me? Isn't there anyone out there who can accept me for who I am? There are over seven _billion_ other people on the planet and not _one_ of them wants me? Are people really that shallow?

I suppose so. Fine. So be it. Maybe if I can't fit in being myself, I should be someone else. Someone more...likeable. I could be anything I want. Yeah...everyone's just stupid. I'm great! At least I _can_ be great. Right now, I'm unlikeable, but I'll become someone other people can like- _envy_ even. Yeah. I'll be Mr. Popular likeable guy with dozens of friends.

I couldn't help but to smile at the idea of having friends and other's approval. How odd of me. I've never considered myself much of a people pleaser but maybe deep down I was? Or maybe it's just the lack of food making me delusional. I should really get something to eat before I faint.

After I changed out of my school uniform, I decided to order Chinese take-out from the restaurant down the street. It wasn't far and a walk there and back wouldn't kill me. Once I placed the order, I decided to head out. By the time I got there, my food would be ready for pick up.

At the restaurant, I couldn't help but to notice two men dressed all in black staring at me almost the entire time I was receiving my food. They reminded me of the dudes from Men In Black, or some other FBI agents or something like that. It was creepy yet intriguing the same time. I wasn't exactly sure what to think of it, to be honest.

However, I was concerned when they got up to leave just as I was leaving. I found it even more odd when I looked back and caught a glimpse of them not twenty paces behind me. Were they following me or was this just some weird coincidence?

I decided to quicken my pace to ditch the two, noticing that they did the same. Okay, they were totally following me. Were they going to kill me or something?! Calm down, Sasori. They weren't going to kill you. You're just being paranoid because you're hungry. Yeah, that's it...

But just in case. As soon as my apartment came into view I broke out into a full on sprint. I felt as though I were going to collapse and die at any moment. My lungs were on fire and I couldn't seem to catch my breath but I kept running until I reached my apartment door. With a shaky hand, I quickly reached into my pocket and fished out my keys, missing the lock a few times because of my trembling hand before finally opening the door and slamming it shut behind me.

Once inside, I slumped to the floor exhausted and out of breath. I'd never run like that in my entire life. Damn, I really am out of shape. But at least I ditched those two creeps back there. I'm so great! Now I can enjoy an evening and eat my Chinese food and-

Oh fuck me.

There was a curt knocking at my front door. I knew who that was. I wasn't expecting anyone and no one ever stops by except for the building manager when I'm late on my rent. Oh _Gods_ , please let that be the building manager...

I stood to my feet and took a shaky breath before cracking my door to see who it was. ShitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT. It's them. I knew it was them! What do I do now?! It's not like anyone's gonna do anything if I turn up missing or dead. Hell, I doubt anyone would even notice!

"Akasuna no Sasori."

And they know my name?! What else did these guys know about me? Did they know I was a straight A college student? Or that I was an artist? Or that I occasionally jam out to Britney Spears in my underwear when I'm here alone? Oh _please_ don't know that last one!

I try to compose myself, taking a choked gulp of what's left my own saliva that's decided to evaporate in my mouth. "Y-yes?" I manage to stutter out. I'm acting like a damned frightened puppy. Pull yourself together, man!

One of the men glance over their shoulder before clearing his throat. "May we speak with you?"

Sure strange men I've never met who look like they could snap me in half under their little finger; come in and make yourselves at home! I feel like they'd actually kill me if I said that. Um...

"S...sure..." I hesitantly stood to the side, motioning for the men to enter my home. MY _HOME_. I'm so gonna die tonight. Shit! And just before I turned my boring life into something good too!

The men gave me a short nod as they entered, glancing around my small apartment and judging me harshly with their stupid eyes still hiding behind those stupid sunglasses. Gah, I can't even come up with some clever insult in my own head!

"Mr. Akasuna, are you alone?"

No I've got six hot, horny strippers in the bedroom waiting for me to return with my sexy bod and this Chinese food for one.

"Yes, sir."

Finally! I sound so calm and composed now, unlike before. Pfft. These guys aren't so scary!

The blonde man nodded, taking a seat on my couch. "And will you be expecting anyone this evening?"

Of course, don't you know how popular I am?

"No, sir."

He nodded, sharing a silent glance with his partner who nodded for some odd reason. Maybe it was the signal to kill me. Yep. Totally gonna die.

"Would you be willing to work for us, Mr. Akasuna?"

That's it! I'm dead. They're going to shoot me in the head with some fancy silent pistol then drag my body out back by the dumpsters where no one will ever- wait, say what? _Work_ for them? Doing what?! Aren't they here to kill me?

"Um...doing what, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well," The dark haired man was speaking now. He took off his sunglasses, staring at me with his enchanting onyx eyes. Damn he's hot! "we've been observing you for quite some time now and we think that you'd be the perfect candidate."

"Perfect candidate?"

"Yes. We're investigating a very important case at the moment and we're so close to nailing these guys!" The blonde man exclaimed, taking off his sunglasses as well, revealing his dazzling blue eyes. Shit, is this whole organization full of hot guys?

"And we need you to help us catch them. You're just what we need to put the final nail in their coffin and we know with your help, we can finally put these scumbags away for good."

Well, this is quite interesting now. But how the hell was _I_ supposed to help catch some bad guys? I can barely catch a friend... Wow that sounded pitiful. "Whom, if you don't mind, are you trying to catch anyways?"

The two men looked at each other before back at me again. "They're known as Akatsuki. They've been running an underground, multi-million dollar drug ring for years. They're smart. Every attempt to catch them is just one fail after another. They are very good at covering their tracks and cleaning up their evidence and loose ends."

"They're dangerous for sure! But we think you could help us out."

"Uhm, and just how would I help out in catching a multi-million dollar drug dealing gang who constantly evades arrests? You do realize I'm just a college student, right?"

The blonde man chuckled lightly, giving me a bright grin. "Exactly! You're just who we need to finally catch these guys!" He continued to smile causing my cheeks to heat up. Stupid hormones.

"We need you to infiltrate their base of operation and bring us a recording of their leader making a deal. And the more members you can catch on tape, the better for us and your community."

Whoa, hold up. That's what they want me to do? Be a fucking _nark!?_ No fucking way. Narks _always_ get caught and when they do, they get a hit sent out on them and they die. Fuck that, no way in hell was I going to work for some hot police guys and risk my life for some infamous drug ring. I couldn't even care less about any of this bullshit!

"No way! I'm not going to be your little informant boy and put my ass on the line for some stupid community and police department I don't even care about." I felt myself growing in confidence as I spoke, my words sharp and stern. There was no way I was going to do what they wanted simply because they were attractive. I'm not that much of an idiot.

The blonde man slumped his shoulders and gave his partner a concerned look. I could tell that isn't the answer they wanted but what else did they expect? The raven haired man sighed, giving me a sharp glare as a warning. "We promise you won't get caught. Not unless you're dumber than you appear to be. As long as you don't slip up, you'll be fine."

"No."

"Please, Mr. Akasuna!" The blonde man begged, giving me some pathetic excuse for puppy dog eyes. Pfft, that shit don't work on me. "You'll be saving hundreds of innocent lives by doing this!"

"I don't care."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pleeeaasseeee~"

"No."

"P-"

"Naruto. He isn't going to be persuaded to join us if you continue to beg like a pathetic dog for a bone." The raven haired man piped up. Huh, so the blonde guy was Naruto.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something before closing it again, sighing in defeat. "You're right, Sasuke." Ah. "He's just a selfish asshole who doesn't care about anyone else but himself." Ouch. That struck a nerve.

Sasuke glanced at his blonde partner before shrugging. "We can find someone else."

"But it'll be too late by then! If we're going to save your brother and stop the Akatsuki, we gotta act now!"

Wait, save his brother? What happened to his brother? "Uh, what was that part about your brother?"

Naruto shot me a sharp glare which I only half felt. "What do _you_ care? You didn't seem to care five seconds ago."

I opened my mouth to shoot back a clever remark but was beaten to it by Sasuke. "Because it's someone's family. I guess he's not totally heartless. At least he seems to have _some_ sort of compassion." He muttered, giving me a cold sideways glance. Sighing, he sat back in his seat, leaning on his partner sightly. "My brother...was recruited by the Akatsuki. He's always been my biggest role model. That is until the Akatsuki sunk their claws into him..."

His eyes became cold and his voice was harsh yet calm. "They stole my big brother from me and I've made it my mission to save him. I want to personally bring those bastards down. But..." He paused, glancing back at his partner then at me. He pursed his lips and averted his gaze before speaking again. "I...can't do it alone. I need someone to infiltrate their organization and get cold hard evidence against them so I can finally put them away for all of their crimes."

Wow. I feel like the biggest douchebag that ever lived. It was clear this poor guy was in pain and I didn't even consider these feelings before. Countless other lives are being ruined like this guy's because of those careless criminals. I'm being asked to help these people and I can see now how important this is to him and probably many others. How can I say no now?

This is it. This is what I wanted, right? A change from my daily, boring old life. A chance to be someone worth admiring. Someone worthy of praise from others. A hero. If I have to put my life on the line to save others, then that's what I'll do.

"I'll do it."

* * *

 **It's a little bit of a different concept for me. I've never had a crime story yet and thought, since I had the idea in my head, I might as well write it down and share with all of you guys. :3**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought about it! Have a beautiful day~**


End file.
